The Story of Misfit Things
by Jumpshot25
Summary: A hodge-podge of one-shots, drabbles, blurbs, and other misfit THINGS. Please enjoy!
1. Lewa, Punishment

What up peeps! I was inspired to make a story of one-shots, drabbles, and other things, by Bahamut PURE's –_Blurbs and Other Such Things_, and In-The-Light-Hija's _A Pile of One-Shots and the Like_. So I came up with this!

Some of things in here are more than one chapter, but, oh well! This is better than tons of random one-shots you'd have to search through to find the right one.

I will also be taking requests, so don't be afraid to do so! But PLEASE, unless you do not have an account, are too young, or some other reason, please P.M. me, m'kay? Good!

I also made a revamped Kolhii game, with a goalie-type-thing and 5 offensive and 3 defensive players, something like soccer. They play thirty games in a season, and then the top four teams reach the tournament!

Well, on to the one-shot things!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bionicle.

The Story of Misfit Things

_Teaching, Part 1_

Lewa walked into the classroom and set a big binder on his desk. Today would be his first day teaching Le-Matoran, and he was excited! Just kidding. Who would be excited about teaching those little brats 8 hours a day, five days a week?

But sadly, Lewa had to do 'community service' after the fruit incident. You see, Lewa had decided to make all of the fruit that hangs in the trees above Le-Koro fall to the ground where the Matoran could harvest them easier.

However, Lewa had forgotten that one thing stood between the jungle floor and the fruit: Le-Koro. And, of course, all of the Le-Matoran were gathered in the town square to listen to Turaga Matau's harvest time speech thingy.

So all of the fruit landed on the Matoran, Toa Inika Kongu, and Turaga Matau. Kongu had chased Lewa all throughout the streets of Le-Koro, a mob of angry Le-Matoran at his heels, until Lewa remembered he could fly using his Air Katana.

Kongu had finally been able to blast him out of the sky, and then Lewa faced his punishment for getting fruit extracts all over the Matoran.

Boreas walked into the room and sat at a desk in the front row. Matau had said during the Harvest Time Announcements that a school in all the Wahi's had been set up, since few Matoran even knew how to do much beyond work.

"Toa-hero Lewa?"

Lewa turned toward the Le-Matoran. "Yes?"

"What are you going to learn-teach us?"

"How to read-write and how to play good Kolhii. We finished 7-23 last season, that is not cool-good!"

Boreas nodded. The Le-Koro Gukkos HAD sucked last year.

Just then, 23 Le-Matoran burst through the door.

"Hi Toa-Hero Lewa!" said Kumo.

Lewa smiled. So far, school wasn't so bad. "Hello-hi Kumo. Take a seat."

The Le-Matoran filed into the desks and stared intently at Lewa. "First," said Lewa. "We are going to learn how to play better Kolhii, because that is the most fun-good thing to do!"

There were murmurs of agreement among the students. "Okay," stated Lewa. "Everyone to the Kolhii field! First two there are captains!"

The Le-Matoran cheered and raced toward the Kolhii field.

X x X

"I pick… Shu!"

"And that leaves me with Boreas!"

"Okay!" Lewa ordered. "You two teams, go to your respective sides of the field and…" He threw the Kolhii ball onto the field. "PLAY BALL!"

After about five minutes, the Kumo's team was up 3-2. Lewa shook his head. Their defense… it SUCKED! Kumo slipped and fell on the ground, and some of the other Kolhii players ran over to him. They talked quietly, and left with smiles on their faces.

The Kolhii players walked around whispering to their teammates excitedly. As they started playing Kolhii again, Lewa sat down and gazed up at the trees.

Suddenly, there was a voice. "LOOK OUT, TOA-HERO LEWA!" Lewa looked down just in time to see the Kolhii ball slam into his face. "OW!" Lewa was rocked back. Lewa looked back toward the field, but another THING hit him in the face before he could get a good look.

"I thought you guys only had ONE Kolhii ball…" Lewa looked at the field, and saw his Le-Matoran students fire more fruit at him. Lewa licked his lips. Fruit juice! The pieces of fruit slammed into Lewa.

The Air Toa pulled out his Air Katana and tried blocking some of the oncoming fruit with them. But just then, more fruit slammed into his back. "Take THAT!"

That was Kongu! Realization dawned on Lewa. The Matoran and Kongu were getting their revenge on him by pummeling him with fruit! Lewa tried running, put more fruit pelted him. He slipped on a fruit skin and fell off of the tree platform.

Lewa plummeted to the ground below, and landed with a sickening CRUNCH. "AAAAAUUUUUGGHH!" Kongu and the Le-Matoran grimaced at Lewa's shouts of pain.

X x X

"Well Toa Lewa, thanks to my limited healing powers with water, you are good to move around with a few bandages. Just, ah, don't do anything stupid again, okay?"

Lewa nodded, and hopped up stiffly. "Yes, Turaga Nokoma. And what do you say-mean, _again_?"

Tahu grinned. "Lewa, that's what you get for pelting you village with fruit. A hospital visit and a year of teaching school."

Nokoma glanced over at the Toa Nuva of Fire. "You'll ALL be teaching from now on, Toa Tahu."

Tahu's face visibly paled. Lewa laughed. "Just remember to watch your head, fire-spitter."

X x X

And he first One-shot thingy is done! Again, feel free tio drop in requests, with anything from angst, to humor, to adventure, heck, I'll even head into unknown territory and make a pairing one-shot. Remember, if you do request, please P.M. me unless you do not have an account!

Anyway, please review and/or request!


	2. Commercial, 1

And here's another random one-shot thingy! Well, hope you like it, it's kind of random. Okay, it's REALLY random. Well, enjoy!

HUMANIZED Bionicle, because can you really see robots doing a commercial?

**Disclaimer: **Me no own.

Commercial 1

"I can't believe I'm doing this…" Tahu sighed as people bustled around, fixing cameras and lighting.

"Oh, you believe it Tahu-friend!" said Lewa cheerfully. "We're gonna be in a commercial!"

"Okay, positions everyone!" cried Jaller. "We're recording in 10… 9…"

Tahu quickly jogged over and plopped down on a couch, doing his best to look upset. Lewa ran over in front of the screen. "8… 7… 6…"

Pohatu stood behind a box with a hole cut in the middle. He straightened his clip-on tie. "5…4…3…"

Gali sprinted up to Pohatu and stood beside him in the cutout. "2…1… and, ACTION!"

Lewa smiled. "Has this ever happened to you?" The camera quickly switched over to Tahu, who was staring at a TV with soap operas on. "This TV is SO boring!" he exclaimed.

"Well look no further," said Lewa as the camera focused on him again. "Because with the new picture box you'll not ever not never not be bored again!"

Tahu's face brightened. "What did he just say?"

"Why go without not never not ever not having a picture box when you could not never not be having a good time?"

Tahu smiled. "That makes sense!"

"With the picture box you can watch the news!" Lewa exclaimed.

The camera focused on the cardboard cutout with Pohatu (featuring a clip-on tie) and Gali (featuring a skirt). "Well, in other news," said Pohatu. "Turaga Dume has just banned farting!" Suddenly, there was an enormous BLARP, followed by several soldiers breaking down the door.

"Freeze!" one yelled. "Who farted!"

Pohatu pulled out a pistol. "You'll never catch me alive, suckers!" he ducked behind the fake table and fired a couple rounds. Gali checked her phone. "Hey," she said. "Some monkeys escaped from the-" that's as far as she got before a herd of monkeys barreled in.

Then there was chaos, with soldiers and Pohatu fighting each other, the monkeys, and Gali hitting one monkey with a stick.

"Or sports!" Lewa chattered on.

Kongu bolted down the court, past two defenders, and easily rolled in the layup. "Foul!" cried the ref. "What!" cried Nuparu, the defender. "He had a clear path to the basket!"

"Bull-*bleep*!" shouted Hewkii, the referee. "You hacked him! Hacked him with a *beep*ing CHAINSAW!"

"That's IT!" screamed Nuparu. "I'm gonna kick your *bleep*!"

"Oh yeah? WELL *bleep* *bleep* *bleep-ity* *bleep* *bleep* *bleep* *bleeeeeeep*!"

Nuparu and Hewkii lunged at each other, and-

"You can watch action and adventure!" said Lewa.

"Don't make me kill you!" shouted Kopaka.

"Uh, dude?"

"Don't 'uh, dude' ME! You're going DOWN Tahu!"

"But that's a WATER gun! Plus you're pointing it the WRONG WAY to shoot me! You end up getting yourself wet!"

Kopaka looked at the water gun. "OOOOHHHH, thanks, Tahu!" he began to turn the right way, but then stopped. "Wait a second. You're trying to trick me, aren't you? Well, jokes on you, idiot!" Kopaka turned the water gun back in the wrong direction.

"No," said Tahu. "You're really going to-"

"Shut UP!" Kopaka pulled the trigger, and a tsunami erupted from the gun, enveloping him, leaving him soaking wet. "NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!" he yelled. "I'm MELTING! MEEEEELLLLTTTTTIIIING!"

"And," finished Lewa. "You can even chuck it at annoying people!" Suddenly a picture box flew out of nowhere and hit Lewa in the head. "OW!" he shouted. "NOT funny guys!"

Then Lewa's smile returned. "So anyway, call now and you'll get the picture box. BUT WAIT. We'll also throw in a banana! BUT WAIT. Call right now and we'll throw in Tahu-"

"What?"

"BUT WAIT. Call right now and we'll also throw in your very own bi-bam-bop! So call right now, because your bi-bam-bop is getting cold! So call before it's too late!"

Then Kopaka hopped in front of Lewa. "TOO LATE," he said. "If you call now you won't get a banana, you won't get your cold bi-bam-bop, hell, you won't even get the picture box. But you can still keep Tahu."

"HEY-"

"And that's a wrap!" shouted Jaller. "Okay, now we'll just do some editing and then the money will start rolling in! See you later people! Well, what are you waiting for? GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

The rest of the Bionicle cast promptly high-tailed it out of there.

X~x~X

And it's done! Another random thing nobody cares about! Anyway, please review! I'll give you a cookie!


End file.
